Family Honor
by Avery J. Turner
Summary: My first post ever! Just a little story I thought up one day. How I think Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks would interact. Hope ya'll like it! At the moment, it's a one shot but if people like, it I will probably continue.


He was training. This was his normal routine. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train some more, eat again, shower, sleep. Occasionally, he would have to do family things but usually he was allowed to do as he pleased. Unfortunately, this was not one of those days.

He was currently on his second block of training when he was interrupted. The woman's face appeared on a screen in his gravity room and she didn't look pleased.

"Vegeta!"

She didn't sound pleased either.

He stopped his shadowboxing and glanced at her with furrowed brows.

"I need you inside this instant."

Vegeta growled and was about to argue but she cut him off.

"It's important. It's Trunks," her face looked away from the screen angrily.

He watched the emotion pass over her features and sighed.

"Fine," he growled out.

She nodded at him and the screen went out. He moved to the center console and shut off the gravity. He grabbed a towel off the floor and exited while cleaning the sweat from his face. He could sense his wife and son in the living room so after a quick stop in the kitchen for a drink, that's where he went. He heard what was going on before he saw it. His wife was yelling obscenities at what he could only assume was his son. When he walked in, that was confirmed. Bulma was pacing back forth in front of their 12 year old son informing him that he had upset her.

Bulma finally noticed the saiyan waltz into the room and cross his arms over his chest in his classic stance. She saw the way her son went rigid at her husband's entrance and smirked while copying his stance.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my training woman," Vegeta barked?

Bulma glared at Trunks then back at Vegeta. "Are you not curious as to why your son isn't in school?"

Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma sighed. "Not even a little?"

"Look woman, I have things to do so if you're going to tell me get it over with."

Bulma growled and looked back to Trunks. "Why don't you tell your father what you did today."

Trunks crossed his arms but kept quiet. He was scowling about the way he was being treated.

Vegeta looked at Trunks then raised his eye brows at Bulma, trying to tell her to move it along.

Bulma huffed. "Fine, I will. Apparently your son decided it would be acceptable to get in a fight at school and knock 3 boys unconscious. Now he's suspended for a month."

Vegeta's eye brow twitched a bit at that information but other than that he didn't react. Bulma raised her eye brows at him.

"Well, are you going to say something? Like how horrible that is," she shouted.

He smirked. "You forget who your talking to."

Trunks smirked at his dad's comment but Bulma quickly wiped it off his face with glare.

"It is not acceptable to fight at school. You know that. Especially against boys who aren't trained. What were you thinking?"

Trunks kept his eyes on the floor but continued to glare. Bulma moved to kneel in front of him and look him in the eye.

"Trunks honey, I need you to tell me why. Why did you hit those boys when you know it's not okay?"

He glanced at her but went back to watching the floor. Bulma's patience was wearing thin.

"I am not going to stand here and have you blatantly ignore me," she said standing back up and putting her hands on her hips. "Now tell me what happened."

Trunks turned his head away from her. Bulma seethed and sent a glare Vegeta's way.

"This is all your fault. All that training you make him do makes him think he can do whatever he wants because he has the power. He's off fighting innocent children for Pete's sake. I thought you were teaching your son how to behave properly," she yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta scoffed. "How come when he does something you perceive as wrong he's suddenly only my son?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. "I PERCEIVE? It was wrong Vegeta! Trunks is way too strong for his own good and knows better than to take it out on other children. And what's frustrating me the most is that I don't even know why he did it."

She shifted her glare back to Trunks. "What possible reason could you have for attacking those boys so viciously?"

Trunks was unwavering.

"I demand you tell me this instant. I'm done asking nicely. You will tell me what I want to..."

She was interrupted by her secretary. "Mrs. Briefs? There's an emergency phone call for you."

"I'm busy," she yelled without turning around.

"They said it's crucial that they speak to you immediately. Something to do with a fuel cell," the mousey woman shyly spoke.

Bulma sighed and stared at Trunks. "I am not done with you yet." She turned to Vegeta. "You talk to him. Maybe you will have better luck than I do."

Vegeta watched Bulma stalk out of the room followed by her puppy of an employee. He turned his head back to his son standing in the middle of the room. Trunks lifted his eyes and turned to look at his father. He never liked the look his dad gave him.

Trunks furrowed his brows. "What?" He asked with an attitude.

Vegeta raised his eye brows in a, you know what, kinda look.

"I don't want to talk about it. So I punched some guys. It's not like you've never hit anyone before," Trunks said shrugging.

"This has nothing to do with me," Vegeta said as he walked closer to his son.

Trunks huffed. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you would be ecstatic to hear that I kicked someone's ass."

"I don't get ecstatic about anything. And don't confuse my presence here for concern. I could care less about those boys or your suspension. It's about time you let out your saiyan side," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Trunks eyed his father. "Then why are you here?"

"Curiosity."

Trunks blinked at his dad.

"I am curious as to what set you off. What is it that turned my usually docile son into the saiyan prince I've been training him to be," Vegeta stated as he stepped in front of Trunks.

Trunks' expression turned back to anger and his eyes averted to the ground. Vegeta watched him clench his fists.

"Tell me boy or I will force you to tell me," Vegeta barked.

Trunks glared at him. "Promise you won't tell mom?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I am not promising anything. Now fess up."

Trunks looked into his father's eyes. He didn't see him relenting anytime soon so he gave in.

Trunks sighed. "Fine."

Vegeta waited for Trunks to start talking but when it didn't happen he got frustrated. "Your wearing on my patience boy."

Trunks grit his teeth. "I did it because they were talking..." He trailed off and clenched his fists.

"Just talking," Vegeta said deadpan.

"Because they were talking...talking about mom," Trunks growled.

Vegeta's brow furrowed. "People talk about your mother all the time."

Trunks sighed. Vegeta wasn't getting it. "No. They were talking about mom in a gross way."

Trunks watched his dad's facial expression and rubbed his eyes when he saw he still wasn't getting it.

Trunks got angry just thinking about it and Vegeta saw it but waited for him to explain better.

"They were talking about her in a dirty way," he said angrily. "A...sexual way," he looked up at his dad.

Vegeta's eye brows shot up in realization and surprise. Trunks was relieved his dad finally understood. Vegeta found himself clenching his own fists and gritting his teeth.

"They were talking about all these things they wanted to do to her, and see her do. Horrible things. And they wouldn't stop. I told them over and over again to stop but they kept doing it just to spite me. Every word ticked me off more and they kept pushing me till I couldn't even think anymore. Then they did it. They made a comment about Bra and how they couldn't wait till she was of age. I just saw red. I don't even remember hitting them. One second they were laughing and the next, their blood was on my hands," he said as he thought back to his earlier experiences.

Vegeta watched his son get lost in his memory. It was a familiar feeling for him. Trunks finally looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"But they deserved it dad. The things they said were vile. I warned them. I gave them a chance but they continued to insult her. And then Bra. Was I just supposed to sit there while they attacked my family and do nothing?!"

Trunks watched as his dad processed the information. He got mad when he didn't get a response.

"I will never sit back as someone insults my family. They attacked me so I attacked back. They had it coming and if I could go back I would do the same thing over again," he shouted to show his dad he wasn't ashamed.

"Why not tell your mother," Vegeta asked after a moment of silence?

Trunks released the tension he had been holding in from his father's lack of opinion.

"I didn't want her to know. She is sensitive to the things she reads in articles and I figured she wouldn't appreciate hearing her name being used like that. She would also have pressed me for more details and I don't really want to get into the specifics of what they were saying. Not really at the age where I want to have sexual talks with my own mother," he said tiredly. "Knowing her, she would have also tried to take her own revenge on those guys and I don't need her down at the school making a scene. I have a reputation to protect. I don't want her down there embarrassing me. Besides, I gave those guys what they deserved and more," he said with a small smirk.

Vegeta smirked down at his son. Trunks smiled back at him.

"A month without school huh? Guess that means I'll be seeing you bright and early in the GR from now on," Vegeta said.

Trunks' smiled widened. He knew that was his dad's way of saying he was proud of what he did. He laughed a bit and Vegeta ruffled his hair. This is the scene Bulma walked in on.

"Why am I not surprised? Patting him on the back for his behavior," Bulma asked sarcastically as she walked up.

Trunks' expression saddened and Vegeta frowned at being caught being nice to the kid.

"Gonna confess now," she asked glaring at Trunks.

His eyes pleaded with her but he remained silent. She growled and prepared to shout at him but Vegeta cut her off.

"Back off the boy. What's done is done," Vegeta barked.

Bulma's mouth dropped open. "You have to be kidding me. You want me to let him off the hook just like that? He'll never learn if we just let him get away with almost murder! He doesn't even have an excuse!"

"I'm sure it was justified, woman. He's not an idiot," Vegeta sighed.

"Vegeta, to you sneezing without permission justifies a fight. Your opinion on fighting is quite a bit skewed," she shouted.

Vegeta growled. "I said back off, woman! Your incessant nagging isn't going to improve the situation so just be quiet!"

Bulma's body froze in anger as she slowly turned her glare toward Vegeta. Trunks' face couldn't have been anymore surprised. What was his dad doing? You don't poke a bull with a short stick.

Her voice came out low, steady, and just above a whisper. "Trunks."

Trunks straightened out and looked at his mother.

"Go to your room. I have some things I need to...discuss with your father. I will be up in a minute to give you your punishment," her eyes never leaving Vegeta.

Trunks nodded and glanced at his dad. Vegeta squared his stance to Bulma and shot a look to his son. Trunks nodded at him to and left to go to his room. Once Trunks was out, Bulma turned to face Vegeta with red in her eyes.

"Why must you undermine my authority in front of him," she said angrily?

"I had to stop you before you did something you would regret. I did it for your own good," Vegeta stated.

She grit her teeth. "How is insulting me in front of my son for my own good?!"

"Because he did good," Vegeta said simply.

Bulma's eyes furrowed then shot up in realization. "Wait, he told you what happened?"

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment. Bulma waited then threw her arms out in frustration.

"Well?!"

"He wished for me not to tell you," he stated passively.

Bulma huffed and walked up to him. "Just tell me Vegeta. I need to know what would set him off like that."

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't take any action. And I mean it woman," he said down to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I promise. Now tell me."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "He was defending your honor."

Bulma blinked in confusion. "My honor? How so?"

"Apparently those youths were slandering your name."

Bulma sighed. "People say mean things about me all the time Vegeta. That's no reason to hit someone. It comes with the spotlight."

"Of that I'm aware. But this was no ordinary talk. These particular boys were using your name in a sexual manner in front of the boy and refused to stop. They even went as far as to include our daughter in their talk. The boy was simply defending his family," Vegeta stated.

Bulma's eyes went to the floor as she thought about the new information. Vegeta watched the emotions play across her face from shock, to sadness, to anger. She looked back up at him.

"Those little bastards. Why when I get my hands on them," she started.

"No. You promised. Besides, the boy already did a good job of handling the situation and protecting this family."

Bulma nodded. "So, it was justified."

Vegeta nodded. "Hence why I stopped you from barraging the boy with insults you would have regretted."

She smiled. "Thanks, I guess. But you could have found a better way to tell me besides insulting me."

Vegeta shrugged. "It was the quickest way to get you alone."

Bulma thought for a bit more. "He did good then."

Vegeta grunted.

"I guess I owe you an apology. You training him wasn't and isn't a problem," she said.

"Damn right," he barked.

She laughed. "Now don't you think you owe me an apology?"

Vegeta looked at her skeptically.

"Come on Vegeta," she said as she hit his arm.

"Your nagging isn't incessant," he said halfheartedly.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw, that wasn't so hard was it?"

He growled but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck and she ran her nails through his hair and giggled. "I can show you what's really hard," Vegeta said huskily into her ear before his grabbed her lobe with his teeth and sucked on it.

She moaned and pressed herself closer to him. "Can you save that show for a little later?"

Vegeta growled in frustration.

"I have a little problem I have to handle," she said against his lips.

He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. "I am no little problem woman," he growled across her lips.

She smirked and kissed him again and sucked on his bottom lip. "No, you are far from little," she said playfully. "But your son still is and I need to decide what I'm going to do with him."

Vegeta growled again as she pulled away and she smiled apologetically at him. "Thank you for helping me with him," she said.

He huffed. "Just know that you owe me woman. And I plan to collect soon," he said and smacked her ass as he walked past her.

She laughed. "I'm counting on it," she called.

He gave her one last glance over his shoulder and left to get back to his training. She sighed and looked up at where she knew her son was waiting for her.


End file.
